Crisis
by Deadpoint71
Summary: Benson es uno de los personajes menos explorados en la serie por lo que me pareció interesante hacer un fanfiction de él.
1. Reencuentro personal

Todos estaban reunidos aquella noche en el Reino de las Alitas, todos habían hecho su pedido de alitas y Skips acababa de pedir una orden extra grande de alitas de pollo picantes para Benson en honor a su cumpleaños número 45, Mordecai, Musculoso, Fantasmano y Rigby disfrutaban la noche como si fuese la última que celebrarían, sin embargo Benson mostraba una sonrisa fingida tratando de esconder algo con el único afán de no parecer tan distante de sus amigos por hacer de su día algo fuera de lo común algo que saliera de su rutinaria vida como gerente de parque al cual asistía sin retrasos y sin importar si estuviese a menos que fuese algo grave, pues siempre se presentaba todos los días exactamente a las 9:00 de la mañana para dar las tareas del día a sus empleados y amigos. Papaleta aunque era algo distraído podía ver que Benson no estaba centrado en su cumpleaños sino que parecía que tuviese otros pensamientos en su cabeza que no lo dejaban disfrutar en paz.

"¡Por Benson un buen amigo y el mejor jefe que un alguien pueda tener", dijo Mordecai, incentivando a sus amigos a levantar sus vasos, "¡Por Benson!", añadieron todos mientras chocaban los vasos y bebían de ellos.

"Gracias chicos…" suspiró Benson, "es bueno saber que puedo confiar en ustedes, son los mejores amigos que alguien pueda querer, y los empleados más trabajadores que un jefe pueda tener", añadió, y tratando de olvidar sus pensamientos continuó con cierto tono de burla: "bueno… casi todos…", mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Mordecai y Rigby.

Todos rieron y pasaron un buen rato contando anécdotas del trabajo y hablando sobre lo que planeaban hacer con sus vidas.

"Hace un tiempo había pensado en volver a la escuela de arte", dijo Mordecai, "quien sabe tal vez la retome al año que viene, pero por ahora estoy bien en mi trabajo"

"Yo pienso convertirme en DJ y actualmente estoy componiendo algunos temas, pero necesito tener los suficientes para lanzar un álbum", comentó Fantasmano, "no es bueno que un artista independiente tenga pocas canciones al momento de publicar su música, ¿Qué hay de ti Skips?".

"Ustedes me conocen bien, saben que yo disfruto ayudando personas a reparar todo tipo de cosas, es como un pasatiempo", respondió el yeti.

Llegaron las alitas y Rigby preguntó "a propósito Benson ¿cuántos años estás trabajando en el parque?".

"Casi 18 años…", respondió la máquina de chicles", desde que mi antigua banda me reemplazó por una máquina que imita los sonidos de la batería", agregó tratando de ocultar su enojo y resentimiento hacia sus antiguos compañeros músicos.

"Cierto…tu antigua banda, ¿no has pensado en volver a tocar la batería?, ya sabes, algo para desestresarte de todo el trabajo que haces", dijo Rigby como si pretendiera algo, "Si, deberías volver a tocar, eres el único que puede tocar ese solo de 150 piezas", dijo Mordecai de acuerdo con Rigby, "sí, eres muy bueno, además pasas mucho tiempo trabajando, te caería bien", dijo Skips, "así no nos gritarías tanto" agregó Rigby antes de recibir un golpe de Mordecai en el hombro izquierdo.

"bueno, bueno, ya entendí…", dijo Rigby mientras se quejaba y frotaba su brazo.

"Ya lo había pensado chicos, a veces toco la batería en mis tiempos libres, pero me siento cómodo donde estoy ahora, trabajando de gerente de parque" dijo Benson sin creerse sus propias palabras.

Musculoso trató de convencerlo: "Aun así podrías considerarlo hermano, a todos nos viene bien hacer algo diferente de vez en cuando", Musculoso veía como Benson no estaba convencido de sus propias palabras y trataba de ayudarlo pues sabía que algo lo tenía pensativo.

Benson sabía que Musculoso tenía razón, pero no estaba dispuesto a salir de su rutina, Benson era el tipo de persona responsable con su trabajo y trataba de ser lo más cumplido en este. A pesar de esto Benson ignoraba el consejo y seguía evadiendo sus pensamientos recurrentes, pero, trataba de evitar que sus pensamientos evitaran que disfrute el resto de la noche.

"y tu Rigby ¿Tienes planes a futuro?", interrumpió Skips para cambiar de tema.

"La verdad no", respondió de forma simple y despreocupada, "voy a esperar a que algo me llame la atención lo suficiente para dedicarme a ello, pues no tengo nada asegurado", argumento queriendo decir que nadie tiene nada asegurado por completo.

Benson admiraba la simplicidad de Rigby, como no se preocupaba por su futuro y solo vivía el momento, era algo digno de admirar y de lo que Benson quería aprender, al parecer por la gran diferencia entre ellos, Benson el jefe enojón, responsable, puntual y Rigby el despreocupado, relajado e irresponsable (Hakuna Matata).

"Eso es cierto nunca tenemos las cosas aseguradas", agregó Fantasmano a lo que dijo Rigby.

"Bueno estas alitas no se van a comer solas", interrumpió Mordecai para que los demás no se queden pensativos y empezaran a comer.

Todos comieron las alitas hasta llenarse, al terminar Benson quería pagar su cuenta, pero Skips no lo dejó porque él le había invitado las alitas.

"Hoy no Benson, se cuánto te gustan las alitas picantes, esto va por mi cuenta", dijo confiadamente Skips.

"¡Gracias Skips!", respondió Benson agradecido por el buen gesto.

Todos salieron del restaurante y se despidieron normalmente sabiendo que al día siguiente debían estar como siempre a las 9:00 de la mañana para que Benson reparta las tareas del día.

Todos menos Benson se fueron en dirección al parque en el camino hablaban sobre Benson pues todos pensaban en que le podría estar pasando, Benson era una persona muy reservada incluso con sus amigos mas cercanos.

"¿Qué creen que le puede estar pasando a Benson?", preguntó Rigby.

"Es posible que esté pasando por un problema de la mediana edad, yo pasé por algo similar hace más o menos 150 años, y Benson debe encontrar lo que necesita con algo de ayuda", respondió Skips dándose como ejemplo a si mismo pues era inmortal y conocía muchas cosas sobre la vida con sus mas de 200 años.

"Tienes razón Skips, yo vi que estaba muy pensativo, pero no me atreví a preguntarle", respondió Papaleta.

"Será mejor hablar con él mañana, es mejor que lo solucione lo antes posible", dijo Skips mientras planeaba hablar con él al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto Benson abrigado con su chaqueta caminaba de vuelta a su departamento pues no le quedaba tan lejos como para haber sacado su auto hasta el reino de las alitas, en el camino se preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de su vida en el parque?, ¿Qué cosas había hecho en su juventud?, Benson estaba consiente de que la mejor etapa de su juventud había pasado de que probablemente ya había pasado la mitad de su vida, en su mente pensaba: "¿En qué momento pase de baterista de una banda a ser un simple gerente de parque?, lo único que he hecho en mi vida es formar parte de una banda durante su primer disco y jugar mini-hockey, bueno, al menos antes de conseguir trabajo en el parque", dos cuadras antes de llegar a su departamento una ráfaga de viento interrumpió sus pensamientos obligándolo a levantar la mirada y ver un grupo de jóvenes saliendo con sus instrumentos de un bar con música en vivo, chocando las manos, exaltados por la emoción de tocar en un bar y ser aplaudidos por la multitud, lo cual hizo que Benson se quedara viéndolos por un rato mientras recordaba la emoción de ser parte de una banda y hacer que el público enloqueciera al oír su música, Benson bajó la cabeza y continuó su camino hasta su departamento.

Todo estaba como siempre ordenado, limpio y su gato esperándolo desde su caja acolchonada en el piso, Benson se dirigió a la cocina, prendió la caldera y abrió la ventana mientras contemplaba la luz de la ciudad y pensaba acerca de las palabras de Musculoso, comenzaba a considerar que debería dedicarse a algo que realmente lo llene como persona. Benson estaba indeciso pues era alguien que siempre iba por lo seguro, nunca tomaba riesgos y siempre seguía las reglas, este podía ser su oportunidad de hacer algo diferente, por otro lado, pensaba en la actitud de Rigby y como era despreocupado y dejaba que las cosas fluyeran a su alrededor, volvió a la cocina, tomó la caldera y ser sirvió una taza de té de manzanilla.

De vuelta en la ventana comenzó a divagar sobre sus sueños frustrados de su juventud, siempre quiso ir de gira con su banda, pero fue expulsado antes de tener la primera gira, pensó:" por otra parte nunca es tarde para hacer lo que uno realmente quiere", sonaba a cliché, aunque en gran medida era cierto no iba a permitir que su vida siguiera pasando sin que hiciese algo bueno que recordar en ella.

El cuidado que había tenido en su salud con el paso de los años hacia que pareciera 10 años menor de lo que realmente era aunque su personalidad decía lo contrario, era como un hombre de 55 años encerrado en el cuerpo de uno de 35. Cerró la ventana y fue a la sala, tomó el control se puso a ver la televisión hasta las 10:45 de la noche, todo era parte de su rutina dormía 7 horas y despertaba a las 6:00 de la mañana, entonces decidió acostarse dispuesto a cambiar su vida.


	2. La Renuncia

p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A la mañana siguiente Mordecai, Ribgy, Musculoso, Fantasmano y Skips estaban como de costumbre esperando en las escaleras a la entrada de la casa del parque a que llegue Benson, aunque ya eran casi las 10 de la mañana./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Que extraño Benson nunca llega tarde", comentó Mordecai./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Y yo que creí que tendríamos el día libre", dijo Rigby./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Una limusina blanca se vio en la entrada del parque, todos los empleados sabían que era la limusina del señor Melard el dueño del parque, era muy inusual que entrara en el parque a menos que hubiese algún evento, festividad o acontecimiento importante por lo que el parque pudiese estar involucrado, se detuvo al frente de la casa y todos estaban esperando para ver qué diría el señor Melard, sin embargo solo se abrió la puerta trasera y salió Papaleta, el hijo del señor Melard, este se despidió algo desanimado de su padre, entonces el chofer de la limusina aceleró y salió del parque./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Todos estaban preguntandose porque el señor Melard había traído a Papaleta pues este acostumbraba ir caminando al trabajo y al igual que Benson estaba puntual./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Papaleta tosió suavemente para poder hablar claro y dijo "Bueno chicos, les asignaré las tareas de hoy…Mordeca…", "Papaleta, ¿acaso dar las tareas no es trabajo de Benson?" interrumpió Rigby, "Bueno sí pero…", respondió antes de ser interrumpido por Musculoso, "¿Benson está enfermo?, él nunca falta al trabajo", "No, lo que pasa es que Benson renunció esta mañana", aclaró Papaleta un poco incómodo./p  
p class="MsoNormal""¿QUÉ?", dijeron todos sorprendidos, ya que Benson era el más antiguo de los empleados del parque./p  
p class="MsoNormal""¿Por qué?, si Benson es la persona más comprometida con su trabajo", aumentó Rigby./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dijo que tenía algunas cosas que resolver, pero que no se preocuparan, traté de disuadirlo, pero no pude hacer nada", respondió Papaleta./p  
p class="MsoNormal""¿Al menos te dijo si volverá o donde iría?", preguntó ansiosamente Musculoso./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No quiso decir nada al respecto, se notaba algo distinto a como es normalmente", respondió, "Bueno será mejor continuar con el trabajo"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Todos se encontraban intrigados con las miradas al suelo pensando en cual sería la razón para que Benson decidiese renunciar a su cargo como gerente de parque, al parecer no quería despedirse personalmente pues podrían convencerlo de quedarse./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mordecai y Rigby limpien las hojas, Musculoso y Fantasmano pinten la fuente del norte y Skips repara el garaje, nos vemos más tarde", dijo Papaleta y se retiró a la antigua oficina de Benson a hacer cuentas y papeleo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Todos se retiraron para cumplir sus tareas y al final Mordecai y Rigby se levantaron de las escaleras./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Bueno amigo vamos por esas hojas...", dijo Rigby tratando de ignorar lo ocurrido./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Amigo, no podemos dejar las cosas así, si Benson renunció fue por algo grave", dijo ansioso el pájaro azulejo./p  
p class="MsoNormal""¿Por qué?, ¿no oíste a Papaleta?, Benson no quiere que nos metamos en sus asuntos", argumentó el mapache algo quejumbroso como de costumbre./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Si, pero eso es lo que diría alguien que tiene un problema que no puede resolver solo", dijo Mordecai en tono serio./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Y ¿Qué propones que hagamos?", pregunto Rigby algo indiferente./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Vamos a ver a Benson en su departamento al terminar el trabajo", respondió Mordecai./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Está bien aunque no creo que debamos entrometernos", respondió Rigby./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Unas horas más tarde Musculoso y Fantasmano estaban acabando de pintar la fuente./p  
p class="MsoNormal""¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Benson?", comentó Fantasmano./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Musculoso sin dejar de pintar la fuente ni quitar la mirada respondió "La verdad no se hermano, en todos los años que llevo trabajando aquí Benson siempre estaba puntual y dispuesto a trabajar, estoy igual de sorprendido que todos ustedes. Aunque hasta donde conozco a Benson…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó Fantasmano intrigado./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Digo que Benson puede estar pasando por un momento duro de su vida, es decir, está soltero y acaba de cumplir 45 años, creo que lo que le dijo a Papaleta no es más que un pretexto", argumentó con seguridad Musculoso./p  
p class="MsoNormal""mmmm ¿crees que sea buena idea ir a verlo?", dijo Fantasmano./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Musculoso dejo la brocha miró al suelo y respondió seriamente mirando a su compañero "Si estoy en lo correcto y me pusiera en los zapatos de Benson, lo que menos quisiera es lidiar con mis conocidos, aunque como lo veo creo que Benson necesita ayuda", Fantasmano se quedó callado y pensativo, entonces tomó la brocha y continuó trabajando con su compañero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mientras tanto Skips conducía la camioneta del parque por la calle para traer algo de madera para reparar el garaje, en el camino pensaba "Puede que Benson haya llegado a una depresión de los 40, y aunque no parece de su edad puede que esta sea la razón por la que ayer estaba algo callado e inquieto durante su cumpleaños, en definitiva necesita ayuda", Skips en su inmortalidad había experimentado todo tipo de problemas en sus más de 200 años por lo que conocía la situación por la que podría estar pasando Benson./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Benson se encontraba vendiendo la mayoría de sus cosas a compradores en una subasta, mientras lo que consideraba más importante lo dejo guardado en un depósito que alquilaba al sur de la ciudad, al final su departamento se encontraba vacío a excepción de lo básico que le llegó cuando lo compró./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Vaya, no ha cambiado mucho en los últimos 15 años, sigue en buen estado, y ya conseguí un comprador", se dijo Benson a sí mismo, con un poco de inseguridad si eso era lo que quería, pero ya no había vuelta atrás./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Salió de su departamento y vio su reloj, Benson planeaba sus horas con exactitud y al ver que faltaban 3 horas para que llegue el comprador decidió tomar el autobús e ir a comprar su boleto a la estación de trenes, para viajar esa noche, pues lo esperaba un viaje largo hasta su destino./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Llegó a la estación de trenes, no había una larga fila, pues no se hacían muchos viajes en otoño, como en todo lugar la gente prefería viajar en verano o en fiestas de fin de año./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Uno para Nueva York esta noche por favor", dijo Benson al cajero que lo atendió./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Benson prefería alejarse lo más que pueda de su pasado y Nueva York era lo más lejos que podía pagar para alejarse de San Francisco, tomó el boleto y fue a almorzar ya que aún le quedaba tiempo antes de la visita del comprador./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Al volver a su departamento preparó sus maletas no había mucho que llevar y prefería viajar ligero y había vendido las suficientes cosas como para vivir un par de meses en Nueva York y esperaba conseguir algún empleo en ese lapso de tiempo y aunque no tenía idea de que trabajar o que iba a hacer en Nueva York sabía que esto significaría un gran cambio en su vida./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sonó el timbre Benson abrió la puerta y era un hombre robusto de mediana estatura y de alrededor de 50 años de edad "Buenas tardes soy Jason, vengo por el departamento", dijo el hombre, "Soy Benson, pase por favor", respondió. El hombre entró y examinó cuidadosamente el departamento, "Es un buen departamento, entonces ¿le pago lo que acordamos verdad?", Benson ya había preparado previamente los papeles para hacer las cosas rápido./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sí, solo firme donde indica el documento", respondió Benson satisfecho de la venta fácil./p  
p class="MsoNormal""¿Puedo saber porqué lo está vendiendo?", dijo el hombre cursioso, mientras firmaba los papeles./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Me estoy mudando y quiero hacer algunos cambios en mi vida", respondió Benson./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Bueno, le deseo suerte", dijo el hombre estrechando la mano de Benson./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Benson salió de su departamento con sus maletas y su gato a la puerta a esperar un taxi que lo lleve a la terminal./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y en el momento que Benson subió sus cosas, entró al auto y partió Mordecai y Rigby estaban llegando a su departamento dando vuelta de la esquina mientras hablaban, ignoraron por completo que Benson estaba por irse en aquel taxi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entraron al edificio y subieron las escaleras hasta el quinto piso y se dirigieron al departamento de Benson, tocaron la puerta y salió Jason el hombre que acababa de comprar el departamento./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh, disculpe creímos que este era el departamento de nuestro amigo", se disculpó Mordecai pesando que había tocado la puerta equivocada./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mordo, espera, este es el número de departamento de Benson", dijo sorprendido Rigby./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ah sí, acabo de comprar este departamento a su amigo", aclaró el Jason./p  
p class="MsoNormal""¿Te dijo a donde se fue?", preguntó Mordecai./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Solo me dijo que se estaba mudando y que quería hacer algunos cambios en su vida, acaba de salir ¿no lo vieron irse?", respondió el hombre./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Emmmm….no", repondió Rigby./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Bueno a decir verdad parecía algo apurado", comentó Jason./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Está bien señor, gracias", dijo Mordecai despidiéndose algo decepcionado./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Viejo, no creo que debamos meternos con los planes de Benson", dijo Rigby, "Tal vez tengas razón, lo mejor será que dejemos a Benson en paz, puede que regrese en algún momento", respondió Mordecai cabizbajo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Benson salió del taxi y se dirigió al tren que le correspondía, subió sus maletas y abordó el tren, consiguió un asiento al lado de la ventana, aun quedaban algunos rayos de sol y solo pensaba en la vida que estaba dejando atrás, cuestionándose si era lo correcto o lo que realmente quería./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
